1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device for efficiently administering periodic medical treatments, and particularly to a programmable medical timer for use in changing the bed positions of a patient who is confined to a bed.
People who are substantially confined to a bed or wheelchair experience an increased risk of contracting a plurality of harmful conditions. Such conditions are caused in part due to a person's body being placed in the same position in a bed or wheelchair for prolonged periods of time, which may restrict blood flow to major body parts or continually apply a person's entire body weight to small portions of his/her body; or due to a person's skin being exposed to a skin irritant for prolonged periods of time.
For example, decubitus ulcers (the degeneration of skin tissue) may be caused by restricted blood and/or oxygen to portions of the body, or by prolonged contact with skin irritants such as urine. Medical techniques used in treating decubitus ulcers include skin grafts. Advanced stages of decubitus ulcers pose significant threats to the patient from other infections, such as mild bacterial and vital strains, as well as to potentially life-threatening strains such as staph infections. Decubitus ulcers and other similar conditions pose a heightened danger to the elderly, who experience an increased risk therefrom because of the existence of muscle loss stemming from the aging process.
In addition, ineffective management to bodily waste, or prolonged exposure thereto may not only spread bacteria and other organisms, but may also lead to irritating rashes, urinary tract infections (UTI), or yeast infections.
The above-mentioned physical conditions are known to lead to potentially harmful and permanent psychological conditions or disorders in persons having same, ranging from experiencing low self-esteem to depression.
Accordingly, preventive measures to reduce the occurrence of the above-mentioned conditions include periodic medical treatments. To avoid decubitus ulcers or other similar conditions stemming from blood flow restriction, health care professionals reposition a bed-confined patient within every two hours, and apply topical lotions on a regular, periodic basis. To avoid complications stemming from prolonged contact with bodily waste, health care professionals keep the incontinent patients clean and dry through periodic cleanings, periodic applications of powders or lotions, or periodic management of medical devices such as catheters or colostomy bags. However, these preventive measures are only effective if followed on a periodic and substantially continual basis.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are known timing devices for administering the taking of medicine. For example, Wirtschafter U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,303, McIntosh U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,056, and Tate U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,999 disclose a timer apparatus which monitors and/or records the receiving of medicine.
The above-identified patents, however, fail to disclose a medical timing apparatus for administering the repositioning of patients confined to a bed or wheelchair, having means for selecting from a plurality of predetermined time periods and from a plurality of predetermined bed positions.
Foster U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,113 discloses a multiple position day/night bed, including adjustment controls having means for controlling the speed of adjustment. Foster, however, fails to disclose a medical timer for administering to a patient confined to a bed and to a wheelchair, having controls for selecting from a plurality of positions in which to orient a patient, and associated alarms.
Yoshimoto U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,216, and Hamilton U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,924 disclose headboard mountable clock radios, but fail to disclose a medical timer for administering to a person who is confined to a bed or wheelchair.